


The illusion of Gallaghers' childhood

by Mengmiaomiao



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengmiaomiao/pseuds/Mengmiaomiao
Summary: Just try to depict the childhood story of Gallagher. If you like it, maybe i'm gonna continue it~
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The illusion of Gallaghers' childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Just try to depict the childhood story of Gallagher. If you like it, maybe i'm gonna continue it~

“What the hell did you do? Have a fight with someone?” Noel’s face was livid, but deep inside, he worried about his brother terribly. He knew Liam was a crybaby, who would weep for even the slightest injure.

Now Liam stood in front of him, with the bruise on his face, dirt all over his cloth . He stared at Noel, trying to hold back his tear, so that he could prove he was cool and strong, not more a little bonehead.

“Hey, I’m asking you, Liam! What the fuck , how did you get yourself beaten like this?” Noel’s voice sounded a little bit cold with anger. “How did I told you before? Don’t fight with others. You are only 9 years old, aren’t you? Don’t try to play like a bastard. Anyway, I hate fighting things badly, it reminds me of our dad……”

Liam felt like he was bombarded with his words.  
“Don’t hate me, Noely……” Liam gazed at his brother’s eyes seriously , rubbing his own sleeves.

“well, then you tell me, why did you do that? They bullied you, or you started it first?” Noel’s voice became much tender.

”They……they cursed you. Noel, they said that you are a weirdo who plays his fucking stupid guitar all the time.” The tear trickled down Liam’s face. “They can’t say you like that! I was kind of angry, so I fight with them. But they’re from the senior class, I just couldn’t compete with them…… ”

Liam lowered his head, crying aloud with his tiny shoulders shivering slightly.

“But noely, please don’t tell mom about this.” His voice was faint.

Noel felt his heart was broken. He crouched down and pulled Liam into his arms, hugging him gently. He dried the tear on Liam’s little face tenderly with the tissue from his pocket.

“It’s ok. But you really don’t need to waste time upon them. Just let them go. I don’t give a fuck. Didn’t you hurt, my little idiot.”

“Hurt! It does hurt!” suddenly did Liam find the outlet of his emotions. He cried the heart out.

“Oh, my. It’ll be all right. We shall go home and get you the new cloth, deal with the injures. Stop crying, dear. That looks so misery.” Noel stood up and held Liam’s little hand in his own, bringing him home.

When they got home, mom wasn’t there. “Liam, go to the bathroom first, wait me there, I’m gonna to take the medicine chest.” He nudged Liam on his back, hurrying him to go quickly.

Several minutes later, Noel went to the bathroom, finding Liam stood there, looked a little bit silly. The dirt and tear mixed together on his face, his fringe stick to the forehead with sweat.

“Change the cloth, you look like coming from the garbage.” Noel handed the cloth to him.

“You change it for me.”

“What the ……Don’t you have your own hands?"  
“Noely, please. I’m so hurt.”

Noel rolled his eyes. What a rogue. He helped Liam change the cloth. “you are such a little idiot.”

Liam grimaced at him.

“Don’t move.” Noel put one hand on Liam’s shoulder and dabbed the medicine on his face with the other hands. “it’s ok now. This ointment is effective, you’ll be fine soon.”

Liam threw himself into Noel’s arms, “Noel, you’re the best brother in the world. I love you.” 

Then, he kissed Noel on the cheeks.


End file.
